New Year Resolutions
by Andromeda14614
Summary: Sakura wants to be alone again for the New Year but Ino won't let her. So she drags our medic-nin to a club where she meets a familiar person. Will love bloom for the new year or will the fireworks blow it up? Summary sucks, story better Happy New Year!


Hey everybody, first off I just want to say I'm sorry for not updating as much as I should be. Don't worry though, I will be updating soon. In the mean time, please enjoy this and have a safe and Happy New Year!

In the land of Konoha, the village was flooded with decorations and busy people. The reason? Everyone was getting ready to bring in the new year! Streamers upon streamers were spread over the whole vilage. Food venders were practically selling their whole stock to people. And specialty shops were advertising sales and selling out quickly.

Everybody was in a celebatory mood as many festivities were being held such as street shows, a festival and a party for adults at the village's club. Everybody was ready for welcoming the new year.

Well, except one lonely medic ninja, and I think we all know who that is.

Unfortunately, Sakura Haruno wasn't happy at all. Because of the holiday tomorrow, Tsunade decided to give the kunoichi some time off. And with all the festivities, her friends were extremely busy, especially Ino. The flower shop was packed with customers.

So, she decided to bring in the new year in her house, in her comfy sweats, tv on and two of her closest friends, Ben and Jerry's.

Just as Sakura was about to continue her feast with phish food ice cream, there was a knock at the door. On the other side was none other thsn her best friend...Ino Yamanaka.

"Pig? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the shop?" Sakura said as Ino decided to let herself in.

"I'm to worried about you to work. Besides my dad said I could take off early to get ready for the party."

"Ugh, of course you're going." "Damn straight! And you are too."

"WHAT?!" Squeaked Sakura.

"You heard me forehead! You are coming with me to the club tonight and celebrating the new year there!"

"I don't think so." Said Sakura running up to her room. "Hey, I know so, AND DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME?!" Said Ino trailing behind.

Sakura ran to her room as fast as she could to closed the door. Unfornately, Ino was as fast as her and got there just in time to use her foot as a footstop.

"MOVE YOUR FOOT!!" "YOU MOVE!" "NO YOU!"

Finally Ino pushed the door with all her might which surprised Sakura causing her to lose her balance and fall to the floor.

Once Ino caught her breath, she headed straight to the pinkette's closet and started rummaging through her clothes. "Hey wait a minute!" Yelled Sakura as she tried to pry the blonde from her clothes.

"Come on forehead! It's just for one night and you don't even have to where a skirt. Skinny jeans will work too." She said walking toward her shoes.

"I said no pig." Said Sakura turning toward her bed only to flop down on it face first.

Ino finally stopped shuffling through the closet and came out with a emerald green ruffled top, dark skinny jeans and green stilletos. "Is this too much to ask?"

Sakura turned slightly on her side to see the outfit. Then she rolled off the bed landing on her feet on the opposite side of Ino. She stared straight into her eyes contemplating the thought of her going out. Finally she sighed and snatched the outfit away heading for the bathroom. She slammed the door after her.

Ino stood there with a big smile on her face that could compete with Naruto's. "Thank you billboard brow." She said walking out the door. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

* * *

11:00pm

"I can't believe I let you drag me here" Complained the medic-nin. "Oh quit you're whining, this is good for you, trust me." Said Ino dressed in a short, purple, halter dress with six inch silver heels and matching silver accessories. They were only a few feet away from what seem to be a very fun party.

Inside the music was blaring while all colors of the rainbow lights flashed in every direction. Bodies were moving violently to the beat of the music. Ino lead Sakura towards the bar for a couple of drinks.

Reaching the bar they noticed two familiar people. "TENTEN! HINATA!" Screamed Ino which was heard by the said people, even over the music. No surprise there.

"Hey guys!" Yelled Tenten. Hinata only nodded, knowing she wouldn't be heard anyway. Tenten was dressed in a white short-sleeved collared shirt under a black vest over skinny jeans and black and white converse. Hinata wore a bright blue tank top under a white jacket over a to-short-for-her-comfort-but-Ino-approved denim skirt and white kitten-heeled sandals.

"Ugh none of you guys know how to dress for a club." Said Ino. "Sorry Ino, not all of us can shop on the weekends." Said Tenten. "Yeah, especially since somebody didn't even want to come." Mumbled Sakura. Ino only glared and pouted. "Fine, I can see when I'm not wanted. I'll just go and look for Shikamaru." "You better hurry, last time I saw him he was talking to Temari."

"WHAT!? OH HELL NO! WHERE IS HE?! TEMARI BETTER BACK THE HELL UP!!" After that burst the blonde jumped up from her barstool and stormed off looking for a certain pinapple shaped ponytail.

"Ugh, that blonde is scary when mad." Tenten shuddered along with the other two. "Well I'm going to look for you're cousin. See you guys later." With that the weapon mistress walked off. Hinata gave a small nod and Sakura a wave before she left.

Sakura and Hinata sat there in silence sipping some kind of drink when another blonde showed up.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN! HINATA-CHAN!" He yelled. Oh gosh.

"Can you get any louder baka!!" Yelled Sakura hitting him on the the back of the head leaving a nice sized bump on the head.

"Ouch, Sakura-chan why do you have to be so mean?" "Cause I have to deal with an idiot like you." She said with a sigh. Naruto mocked an expression of hurt and went to hug Hinata. "Hina-chan, Saku-chan's being mean to me." He whined. Sakura only rolled her eyes as the Hyuga girl turned beat red.

"Just hurry up and dance with her before she faints." With that Naruto threw a pout at her and took Hinata by the hand to lead her to the dance floor. Before disappearing into the crowd she flashed Sakura a quick concered look before disappearing completely.

Sakura only sighed and turned back to her drink.

* * *

11:45pm

Sakura was on her fourth beer when she knew it was time for her to go. Ever since her friends left she had been alone. Ino was in a arguement with Temari over a very annoyed Shikamaru. Poor Hinata was being turned in circles by Naruto who held a big grin on his face. On the opposite side of the dance floor looked a very annoyed Neji holding Tenten who was trying to get his attention. He was glaring daggers at the blonde who was swinging his cousin around like a tiny rag doll.

It was a hilarious sight but Sakura's mood ruined it. She could only sit there and sigh.

_'I can't take this, I'm going home.'_

**"Good choice, finally a good idea." Said her innerself.**

_'Shut up."_

As she turned toward the crowd she ran into what seemed to be a wall. Thinking she was going to fall she readied herself for impact. When it never came she looked up and saw a familiar person.

"Sa-sasuke...?" She squeaked.

The said man looked down at her with a smirk. "Heh...Long time no see."

Indeed it had been a long time. Although Sasuke returned to the village nine years ago, she made it a goal to avoid him at all costs. She took longer hours at the hospital and ask for either solo missions or missions with other people. In Sasuke's case after he came back he was awarded with 500 hours of community service and wasn't allowed out of the village for the first two years.

Now, both at 22 years old and hadn't spoken once, until now. Sakura realizing she was still in his arms pushed him away and walked toward the exit not knowing a set a foot steps were behind her.

Finally she was outside walking away when two arms came around and grabbed her from behind. "Let me go!" She yelled but to know avail.

"Come on, let's take a walk." Said a husky voice. Sakura could of melted right there if wasn't for her pride. He finally let go of his vice grip on her and the continued to walk.

* * *

11:55pm

The walk was silent for the most part and with everybody either home or at the club it was pretty silent. Sakura couldn't help but sneak peeks at the guy beside her.

_'He sure got even hotter over the years.'_

**"Yeah and even sexier."**

Sakura couldn't help but smile a little. Sasuke noticed this.

"What?"

"What?"

"You were smiling just now."

"No I wasn't."

"Sakura..."

"I wasn't, gosh you must be going senile like Ita..."

By then Sasuke stopped and glared a hole in her. _'Crap, hit the red button.'_

**"You think?!"**

Sasuke turned away and started walking, faster this time. Sakura tried to keep up but couldn't. In fact she didn't want to after her slip up. She held her head down until the man in front of her stopped causing her to crash into him.

Losing his balance Sasuke tried to turn his body causing him to land very hard on something concrete with Sakura landing on top of him. When Sakura gained her senses she realized where they were and why her heart drop.

She quickly got up and turned away from him. He stayed on the concrete thing and waited for her to talk. When she didn't he decided to talk.

"So you remember."

"H-how could I f-forget," she squeaked. "This is the Bench. The Bench where you told me I was annoying and where I was left in tears over you leaving." She said trying to keep her eyes from crying but to no avail.

"I know I hurt you-" "Damn straight you hurt me! Sasuke, I was so in love with you, and what did you do? You pushed me away like an unwanted dog! I'll admit I was kind of like a fan girl when I was 12 but I'm not that little girl anymore!"

Sakura paused to catch her breath when Sasuke ran to her and kissed her passionately. Sakura, wide eyed couldn't even register what was going on. When she gained some of her senses he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers.

"I know I hurt you, and I know it will take a lifetime for you to forgive me. But, I want to try, if you'll let me."

Sakura couldn't help but smile. "Then my New Year's resolution will be to forgive you a little everyday." With that Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck a pulled him into another kiss. Sasuke, smirking into the kiss, wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer.

3...2...1...12:00

Cue Fireworks!!!

With that Sasuke and Sakura continued to kiss as the fireworks exploded in the sky bringing in thr new year.

* * *

And I'm done! Whew this took longer than I thought. And I'm sorry if the ending may seem rushed but it is 2am as I write this.

Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm sorry for the not updating but I should be updating my stories soon. Oh and before I forget...

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


End file.
